


Every me and every you

by nooras_red_lipstick



Series: blow job [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nooras_red_lipstick/pseuds/nooras_red_lipstick
Summary: Легкая одержимость Исака и новаторский подход к системе современного образования Эвена.Ладно, кому я вру, это обычное пвп.





	Every me and every you

**Author's Note:**

> Я все еще не автор, это моя третья попытка что-то написать. Эти грязные ублюдки отобрали у меня паспорт и заставили писать об их сексе.  
> Ненавижу (нет)  
> Предупреждения: здесь просто откровенное порево, не ищите глубокого смысла. Плюс - немного богохульства и пара отсылок к "Сверхъестественному".  
> P.S. Название взято из одноименной песни Placebo, а текст, который читает Исак, из учебника по Естествознанию за 11-й класс))

Однажды Исака отпустит.  
Он перестанет вестись на это как младенец на пустышку.  
Нет, Эвен далеко не пустышка. О, вовсе нет.  
Эвен — это мириады миров в одной голове. Тысячи безумных идей. Сотни невероятных поступков. Десятки родинок. И один член.  
Ну, хуй.  
Мужской, обыкновенный.  
Но Исака держало так крепко, будто этот хуй сделан из героина высшей пробы.

Эвен нещадно стебался, называл грязной шлюшкой с ненасытным ртом. Исак даже не обижался. Просто…  
Блядь, любой, у кого был бы доступ к этому члену, вел себя точно так же.  
Поэтому весьма благоразумно, что Найшейм ходил в штанах. Преимущественно.  
Да, теперь, спустя полгода их отношений, Исак вполне способен шутить на эту тему.

На что еще способен Исак, так это отсасывать Эвену по целому часу. Тот каждый раз мученически закатывал глаза, когда Исак облизывался и косился на его ширинку, но кто бы ему верил. Ха-ха.

\- Что у тебя снова на уме, маленький засранец? - Найшейм отложил в сторону конспект, который пытался учить последние полчаса.  
Исак, откровенно пялящийся на своего парня последние минут пятнадцать минимум, попытался сделать невинное лицо, но с каждым разом это у него выходило все хуже. Времена, когда он смущался и краснел по любому поводу, канули в лету вместе с его девственностью.

\- Завтрашний экзамен. Что не так? - наконец ответил он, сладко потягиваясь. При этом намеренно позволил майке задраться как можно выше, оголяя живот. Взгляд Эвена тут же предсказуемо зацепился за дорожку волос, ведущую к резинке домашних штанов. Найшейм слегка завис и ответил не сразу:

\- Выделил нужные главы?

\- Неа, - лениво ответил Исак, поглаживая желтый маркер. Он водил по нему пальцем вдоль, от черного кончика до самого колпачка. Туда-сюда. Эвен следил глазами за этим движением, явно тщательно обдумывая, что бы такое сказать, чтобы вывести Исака из равновесия. Но сейчас Исака вывести из равновесия могло лишь одно. И Эвен прекрасно это знал. - Хочешь помочь?

И Найшейм явно хотел.

\- Ладно, - резюмировал он, поразмыслив пару минут. - Но только на моих условиях.

\- Это каких же? - Исак выгнул бровь и нахально усмехнулся.

\- Будешь учить, пока я тебя трахаю, - ухмылка Эвена расплылась чуть ли не шире, чем у Чеширского кота.

\- Что? - недоуменно уточнил Исак, не сразу понимая, к чему ведет его парень. - Ты ебнулся? - уточнил он, когда до него дошло.

\- У меня просто новаторский подход к системе современного образования. - Эвен потянулся и достал с прикроватной тумбочки смазку. - Давай, детка, пошевеливайся, нам надо пройти с тобой три главы.

\- Ненавижу тебя, - простонал Исак, поднимаясь. Он откровенно врал и это не требовало уточнений. - Сам все сделаешь? У меня там с утра еще мокро.

\- Ты всегда мокрый, - Эвен жадно облизнулся, рассматривая бледные ягодицы, обнажившиеся, когда Исак стянул штаны. - Раздвинь их.

Исак закусил губу, чувствуя, как к щекам приливает кровь. Ну и не только к щекам. Если Исак был способен практически часами доводить Найшейма до исступления своим минетом, то сам Эвен парой слов мог завести буквально с пол оборота.

\- Живее, - Эвен сжал член через шорты, пытаясь унять волну возбуждения, когда Исак раздвинул руками ягодицы, выставляясь на показ. В личном топе Найшейма это зрелище занимало третье место. Сразу после влюбленного взгляда Исака, когда тот был уверен, что его не видят, и его посторгазменного выражения лица, с потемневшими от расширившихся зрачков глазами. - Начинай.

У Исака горело уже все. От щек до кожи вокруг ануса, которую он натянул до предела. Хотя нет. До предела там все будет растянуто членом Эвена. Божественно прекрасным. Он попытался сосредоточиться и, наклонившись ниже над столом, стал зачитывать абзац, на котором остановился:

\- В сфере духовной культуры религии принадлежит особое место. Для религиозного мировоззрения характерно разделение всего сущего на мир земной и небесный, а также признание бессмертия души. - Эвен с минуту слушал, будто ему действительно это было интересно, но потом Исак почувствовал прохладные, скользкие от смазки пальцы, мягко поглаживающие его дырку. Он вздрогнул всем телом, Найшейм положил свободную ладонь на его поясницу, удерживая на месте. Исак шумно сглотнул и продолжил: - Религия предполагает наличие таинственной связи между человеком и Богом, поклонение этим силам, возможность взаимодействия человека с ними.

\- Хороший мальчик, - ласково отозвался Эвен, надавливая на кольцо мышц и проталкивая кончики сразу двух пальцев внутрь. Исак не соврал, после их утреннего секса, он все еще был слегка раскрыт, поэтому почти сразу к этим двум присоединился и третий палец. - Давай, детка. Не отвлекайся.

Пошутил. Ха-ха.

\- Почему человек верит в сверхъестественное? Исследователи прошлого объясняли это, например, страхом перед непредсказуемостью и могуществом природы или глубоким невежеством большинства людей, мифологичностью массового… - дочитать предложение Исак не смог, потому что гадкий Эвен именно в этот момент согнул пальцы, надавливая на простату и посылая очередную волную дрожи, будто от удара током, по всему телу. - Бля…

\- Не останавливайся, - Найшейм не сильно шлепнул по ягодице, и Исак зажмурился. - Хочу, чтобы знания проникли в тебя как можно глубже.  
Тогда протолкни их своим членом. Но этого Исак вслух не произнес. Он все же попытался сосредоточиться на тексте учебника:

\- …сознания. Применимы ли эти характеристики к современному обществу? Философы, культурологи, социологи, психологи по-разному отвечают на этот вопрос. - Тут Эвен вытащил пальцы и приставил к лоснящейся от смазки дырке крупную головку своего члена. Исак в предвкушении выдохнул и зажмурился. Но Найшейм остановился, явно ожидая, когда он вернется к чтению. - Но очевидно, что религия сохраняет свои позиции даже на постиндустриальной ступени развития общества, поскольку выполняет социально значимые функции, которые мы… Которые мы… Блядь, я…

Эвен больше ничего не требовал, и Исак внутренне благодарил его, потому что когда член Найшема входил на всю длину, у Исака отключалось все, кроме задницы, которая жадно сжималась вокруг толстого и твердого хуя. Мозг приветливо махал ручкой и отлетал в ебеня.

Эвен стал размашисто засаживать, чуть ли не двигая Исаком стол, и ему пришлось вцепиться пальцами в столешницу, чтобы не улететь вперед.

Длинный, как телеграфный столб, и такой же тонкий Эвен, меж тем обладал недюжинной силой и вполне мог не только сдвинуть стол Исаком, но и вполне себе спокойно таскал его на руках. Силищи в этой жерди было под завязку. Под завязочку. До самой макушечки…

\- Да, да, да… - как молитву повторял Исак под ритмичный скрип стола. Что он там читал? Религии принадлежит особое место? Свою религию он уже нашел. И даже Бог в ней был. Вихрастый. Длинный. И неебически невъебенно трахающийся.  
Эвен поудобнее перехватил его за бедра и ускорил движения. Каждый толчок заставлял пальцы на босых ступнях Исака поджиматься в судороге. Его потряхивало. Низ живота горел так, будто там развели священный костер инквизиции. И сейчас сжигали на нем остатки разума бедного маленького Исака.  
Что бы там ни было, он любил член Эвена в любом виде. Все равно как, лишь бы в себе, лишь бы внутри, лишь бы владеть им полностью и единолично.  
Но сейчас именно этот член владел Исаком столь полно, сколь в принципе это было возможно. И даже чуточку больше.  
Исаку казалось, он ощущает каждую венку на длинном и толстом члене, который буравил его сейчас, доставая до самого нутра.

\- Еще, Господи, еще… - он уже не отдавал отчета тому, что вылетало из его рта. Но Эвен все слышал, все понимал, зараза.

\- Не сотвори себе кумира, - с ухмылкой прошептал он, наклоняясь к самому уху Исака и загоняя при этом свой божественный член почти в самые гланды.

\- Гори в Аду, - выдохнул Исак и облизал пересохшие губы, чувствую, что нижняя треснула. - И еби быстрее, я почти все…

\- Ненасытная шлюшка, - Эвен поцеловал Исака за ухом и приподнял, прижимая к себе, отрывая его прилипший вспотевший живот от полированной крышки стола. - Хочешь, я помогу тебе, детка?

\- Да… - Исаку плевать было, на что он соглашается. Похуй. Он сейчас и душу бы продал демону Перекрестка, лишь бы кончать вот так следующие десять лет.

\- Давай, малыш, - Эвен обхватил пальцами напрягшийся член Исака, помогая ему рукой, и сам стал двигаться более рвано и резко, это означало, что и сам он уже на грани. - Люблю тебя.

И Исак не выдержал, зашипев как одержимый от святой воды, он выгнулся, прижимаясь к спине Эвена вплотную, и откинул голову ему на плечо. Он чувствовал, как сперма толчками выстреливает из пульсирующего члена. Чувствовал, как внутри растекается сперма Эвена. Чувствовал, как подгибаются ноги. Чувствовал себя пиздецки счастливым.

\- Ну вот, - спустя пару минут самодовольно заявил Найшейм, вытаскивая Исака из блаженного Ничего, - я же говорил, что помогу тебе выделить важное.

\- Ч… - Исак тряхнул головой, возвращаясь в сознание. - Что?

Он присмотрелся к лежащему на столе учебнику и затрясся от смеха. Книжный разворот был испещрен разводами подсыхающей спермы.

\- Я оставил свой след в религии, - ухмыльнулся он, спиной чувствуя, как от смеха вибрирует грудь Эвена.

\- Богохульник, - деланно строгим тоном заявил Найшейм.

Исак был с ним полностью согласен. Ему обеспечено место в Аду. Но какая, к черту, разница, если они будут гореть там вдвоем?

Однажды Исака отпустит от всего этого. Однажды, но не в этой жизни.


End file.
